Friends Forever
by Maria Lynn Rose
Summary: There is a new girl at John Q. Adams middle school and she knows Lucas and Zay. How will Riley, Maya, and Farkle reaction?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I only own Emerald, Anna, and Seth but no one else so far.**_

 _ **Word Count : 891**_

 _ **Pairings : Riley/Lucas, Maya/Farkle, Zay/May**_

* * *

John Quincy Adams Middle school halls were crowded. Kids going to class and lockers a real problem for new girl Emerald Bell. She was a little late for her first class. When she walked in the teacher asked for some paperwork. "You can see that I was on the top of my grade."

"Emerald Bell from Austin, Texas. Lucas? Zay?"

"Em what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Anna let me move up here with Seth."

"How do you know each other cowboy?" Maya Hart asked Lucas.

"Oh. I went to school with him and Zay." Emerald said. She was in a black Nickelback shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"You better than Mr. Friar over here." The teacher said.

"Really? I did know that. I was always better than Luke. You should've seen his grade back in Texas."

"I'm Riley Matthews." Riley Matthews said smiling and trying to poke Emerald's face. Lucas saw this.

"Riley that's not a good idea." Lucas warned Riley but she poked her face anyways. Lucas and Zay jumped when they saw Emerald tense up but she calmed herself down. "Em, are you ok?"

"Yeah. So this is the happy going-lucky gal you two been talking about."

"Yeah." Zay said.

Maya shook her head at Riley then turned to the new girl and asked, "What's going on between you three?"

"Well let's just said that we are best friends."

"Miss. Bell please sit behind Farkle." The teacher said. "Oh by the way I'm Mr. Matthews." Emerald went and sat by Zay and behind Farkle. "Ok Belgium 1831."

"Luke and Zay I need to talk to you after class." Emerald whispered.

"Ok meet us in the hallway." Lucas said then turned back to Mr. Matthews.

"Are you fine learning that Miss. Bell?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"I learned it last year."

"Ok if you learned it last year then tell us about it." Mr. Matthews said then Emerald walked up there.

"It was the Belgian Revolution. The far-reaching meddling of the Protestant William I irritated various groups in the South, including the Catholics, the French speakers, and the Liberals. However, imminent revolt was still out of the question. This changed after the July Revolution in France of 1830, which saw the overthrow of the French king. Soon thereafter, incidents also broke out in the Southern Netherlands, beginning in Brussels.

The king sent both his sons to Brussels, but to little avail. A truce was ultimately negotiated, after which a long period of political bickering ensued. William I refused to meet the demands of the Belgians, making secession inevitable. In a final attempt to have his way, he deployed the army one more time, part of which was already stationed in Rijen in the province of Noord-Brabant. It crossed into Belgium, at Poppel, on the 2nd of August 1831."

"Wow." Farkle said. "And I thought I was a genius."

"Well if that is good for you Farkle, can we do something now?"

"Yeah." Farkle said.

"Ok everyone we are going to do group projects. I will assign the group and give you a list of a project to do." Mr. Matthews said then started assigning groups. "Emerald, Riley, Lucas, Zay, Maya, and Farkle." Was the last group he said then handed out the list. "This is due Friday October 30th. Now get in your group to see what you are doing." Riley and Maya their desk to everyone and Lucas and Farkle turned their desk to face each other.

"So what do you want to do." Lucas said then saw Emerald reading the list that was in her face. "Forgot?"

"They are is Texas. Anna is sending them up here so I have to go without for the next week." Emerald said then Lucas grabbed something from his backpack.

He handed her a pair of glasses. "Here use mine." Emerald put them on.

"Wait Ranger Rick has glasses?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Emerald asked a little cocky.

"No but he never wore them before." Maya said.

"Ok good." Emerald said then finished reading the list.

"How about we do this at my house tonight?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Um... Is it ok if I bring my laptop?"

"Yeah sure." Riley said

{Time skip to the hallway with Emerald, Zay, and Lucas}

"So what do you need to talk about?" Zay asked looking at Emerald.

"I reason why I come here is because Michael got out of jail. He is looking for us."

"Crap. Are you staying with us?" Lucas wondered

"Yeah. I was waiting for then I came here to tell you so Anna booked me a room." Emerald explained. "He got out a few day again that is why Anna sent me to live up here. I flipping hate it. Michael won't stop looking for us as long as he or us lives."

"We know." Zay said then looked at his watch and saw it was time to go home. "How about we take you to the hotel to get your stuff then we go home? We can also show you Riley's place."

"Ok." Emerald said then the three of them walked out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Word Court**_ _ **: 995**_

* * *

"Ok." Emerald said then the three of them walked out of the school.

{Time skip to Riley house}

Lucas, Zay, and Emerald walked up to Riley's apartment building door. "I thought she lived in a real house like Pappy Joe's"

"No. Uncle Seth lives in an apartment too."

"I know but that I knew. You guys keep saying house so..." Emerald explained.

"I know." Zay said then Lucas pressed a button.

"Lucas?" A person over the cam thing asked.

"Zay and Emerald too." Lucas said then there was a buzzing sound. The three of them walked into the build after Lucas opened the door up. They walked a few flight of steps and get to apartment.

"I'm glad we aren't going thru the window." Zay said then Emerald had a confused look on her face.

"We have Emerald with today and Mrs. Matthews hasn't met her yet." Lucas said.

"Why are talking about going thru a window?" Emerald asked.

"Riley has a fire escape that goes to her window and we use it all the time except for Zay."

"Hey I hate doing it." Zay said.

"I would do it if I knew Riley a little more or she knew me." Emerald said then the three of them walked up to the door and Lucas knocked.

When the door open Topanga was standing there. "Lucas, Zay, and..." She asked looking at Emerald

"I'm Emerald Bell. I'm new to New York and I'm with those two." Emerald said.

"Oh yeah. Riley was talking about the new girl at school today. I'm Topanga Matthews."

"Hello Mrs. Matthews." Emerald said then the two shook hands.

"Formal. I like it but call me Topanga." Topanga said.

"Then please call me Em." Emerald said.

"No problem Em." Topanga said. "Well the girls and Farkle are in Riley's room. Go up there and I'll bring up some snacks later." Lucas and Zay take Emerald to Riley's room.

"Hey it's Zay, Emerald, and Lucas." Lucas said opening up the door on the room and saw the other girls sitting at the bay window.

"So this is a bay window."

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Weird. Anyways..." Emerald got out her laptop. "Um... do you guys have Wifi?"

"Yeah." Riley said then May let her put in the password.

"What I was said we need to think of ideas. From the list Mr. Matthews give us I narrowed it down to twenty."

"What are the ideas?" Maya asked.

"Collages, crossword puzzles, diary entries, dramas, flags, ID badges, illustrated quotes, movie adaptations, newscasts, pen-pals, poems or raps, postcards, posters, radio broadcasts, scrapbooks, skits, slide shows, soundtracks, storyboards, and yearbooks." Emerald shows everyone the list.

"I think we should do either the scrapbook or pen-pal." Maya said.

"We can do both. We can write letters like pen-pals and put them in a scrapbook with a few pictures." Lucas said.

"Ok." Emerald and Maya said.

"I'm fine with it." Zay said sitting on the floor.

"We can start working on it."

"You guys can. I'm taking a nap."

"Oh no your not. You are part of this group so you are going to do the same amount of work as we do." Emerald said.

"I don't have to listen to you." Maya yelled.

"Well then fail because if you don't do the same amount then you won't do any and I'll tell Mr. Matthews that you didn't help at all. And with all those F's you have I can tell you will need to help us or you won't go on to high school with your friends." Emerald warned.

"How do you know about all the F's?" Maya asked.

"I always look up the grades of the people I'll working with. Luke and Zay know this when we had to work in a group the first time."

"Yeah. Em here even told the teacher on us when we didn't help and we got big F's but ever since we been the best of friends." Zay said with a smile.

"Fine." Maya said then sat on the floor next to Zay.

{A few weeks later}

The group got the project almost done when May's phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hello Emerald. How are you, Zay, and Lucas?"

"Michael?" Emerald asked as her eyes widened. Lucas and Zay looked at her then the three stood up but not without Emerald's stuff. They climbed out of the window and away from Maya, Riley, and Farkle.

"It's nice to hear from you again." Michael said then Emerald put it on speaker. She looked up the number to track it.

"What do you want Michael?"

"I just want to see how my kids are doing."

"Oh no you have to right to call us your kids. That is long gone."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is. If you didn't rape us then tried to kill us you could've still call us your kids but after that no."

"How is Texas?"

"We aren't in Texas." Emerald said but making it sound like a lie, then looked at her computer. "How is Kanas?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh you do." Emerald said. "I'm only warning you this now. I want you to leave me, Lucas, and Zay alone or you would be back in jail where your ass belongs."

"Ow. I'm hurt." Michael said then laughed.

"I'm warning you now." Emerald said then hang up. "I'm going to head to Seth's."

"I'll go with." Zay said.

"Ok. I'm going to go back in and hang out with the others. I'll see you two at home." Lucas climbed back into Riley's room and Emerald and Zay took off.

"What was that about Ranger Rick?"


End file.
